Conquest
The galaxy is embroiled in a conflict pitting all races against each other in fleet combat in the pursuit of galactic supremacy. Introduction ;From the introduction screen : Stardate: 41153.2. It is a time of conflict. The major races are at war. Diplomacy is dead, age-old alliances forgotten and galactic borders ignored as each race battles for supremacy. Powerful fleets prowl the galaxy, establishing outposts and vanquishing indigenous and enemy fleets alike in the pursuit of the ultimate prize—the capture of all homeworlds and galactic domination. Summary References Characters ;Breen : Gor • Pran • Rong ;Cardassian : Corat Damar • Skrain Dukat • Turrel ;Dominion : Weyoun • Yelgrun • Gelnon ;Federation : Aaron • Bullock • Savar ;Klingon : Martok, son of Urthog • Nu'Daq • K'Temoc ;Romulan : Alidar Jarok • Tomalak • Starships and vehicles ;Borg : Borg cube (dreadnought) • Borg sphere (scout) • Borg tactical cube (cruiser) ;Breen : Breen warship (dreadnought) • Breen scout • Breen cruiser ;Cardassian : (dreadnought) • (scout) • Cardassian cruiser ;Dominion : Jem'Hadar attack ship (scout) • Jem'Hadar battle cruiser • Jem'Hadar battleship (dreadnought) ;Federation : (scout) • (dreadnought) • (cruiser) • (dreadnought) • (cruiser) • (scout) ;Ferengi : D'Kora class (dreadnought) • Ferengi shuttle pod (scout) ;Klingon : Klingon bird-of-prey (scout) • (dreadnought) • (cruiser) ;Orion : (cruiser) • Orion interceptor (scout) ;Romulan : warbird (dreadnought) • (cruiser) • (scout) ;Xindi : Xindi-Reptilian warship (dreadnought) • Xindi-Primate cruiser (cruiser) • Xindi-Insectoid ship (scout) Locations Outposts and stations :Argus Array • Borg Unicomplex • Deep Space 9 Station types :mining colony • research station ;Breen : Breen advanced starbase • Breen starbase ;Cardassian : Cardassian advanced starbase • Cardassian starbase • ;Dominion : Dominion advanced starbase • Dominion starbase ;Federation : Federation advanced starbase • Federation starbase (24th century) • subspace telescope ;Klingon : Klingon advanced starbase • Klingon starbase ;Romulan : Romulan advanced starbase • Romulan starbase Planets and planetoids :Andoria • Bajor • Breen homeworld • Cardassian Prime • Ceti Alpha V • Detria II • Detria VI • Earth • Ferenginar • Qo'noS • Romulus Stars and systems :40 Eridani • Alpha Omicron • Altair • Andorian system • Archanis • Bajoran system • Bolarus • Breen system • Callinon • Cardassia • Carraya • Ceti Alpha • Chaltok • Chintoka • Detria (Detria A • Detria B) • Dozaria • Ferenginar system • Idran • Kelvas • Khitomer system • Qo'noS system • Lappa IV • Mira Antlia • Narendra • Nimbus • Omarion • Portas • Sha Ka Ree system • Regulan system • Romulan system • Sol system • Talos • Torros • Ufandi • Unefra • Vega Races and cultures :Breen • Cardassian • Ferengi • Federation • Klingon • Romulan • Jem'Hadar • Borg • Xindi • Orion • Vorta • Changeling States and organizations :Andorian Empire • Borg Collective • Breen Confederacy • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Ferengi Alliance • Klingon Empire • Nimbus Empire • Orion Syndicate • Romulan Star Empire • United Federation of Planets Technology and weapons :disruptor • Genesis Device • healing device • subspace disruptor • phaser • photon torpedo • starship • space station • wormhole generator Ranks and titles :admiral • brigadier • colonel • commander • commodore • fleet admiral • general • glinn • gul • legate • rear admiral • thot • vice admiral Appendices Background It seems likely that Conquest takes place in an alternate reality or other type of broken continuity, as its storyline depicts characters and events (circa stardate 41153, in 2364) that differ from those established in canon Star Trek. Character depictions All of the characters depicted in the game are derived from characters that appeared in canon, with the exception of Thot Rong, who was devised for the game using an image of another Breen thot. Most of the characters had flag ranks or high command positions in canon and other licensed works. Political depictions The most significant contradiction between Conquest and canon would be the depiction of a galaxy-wide war with all major powers breaking ties with their member planets. * None of the races involved in the game (except possibly the Borg) had any awareness of the Dominion until 2370. ( ) * The Romulans did not have any official contact or battles with the Federation until later in 2364, and the Federation wasn't aware of the battle capabilities of the Borg and Ferengi until later in that year. ( , ) Starship depictions * The Cardassian Keldon-class and the Federation Defiant and Intrepid-class starships did not enter active service until 2371 ( }}, , 7 years after stardate 41153) * The Klingon Negh'Var-class and the Federation Sovereign-class starships did not enter active service until 2372. ( , , 8 years after stardate 41153) External link * category:computer games